An Old friend in Germany
by HetareIggysama
Summary: 'Gilbert cursed himself for being so stupid,  something not awesome, and hit the gas. Screw waiting.'   Kink Meme filled, Prussiax New Zealand
1. The First Meeting

**Fill for Hetalia kink meme by anon - human AU if you don't mind, with male New Zealand - hope I haven't ruined things for you anon! Ps: Halfway through writing this, I came across a New Zealand fan character wiki. Told alot about New Zea kun's relationships to other countries like Germany and France, and America, etc - but since this is an AU anyway, we gonna make it so he first met everyone here, and I'll make another version where they're friends that end up doin it.**

**DO NOT OWN **

**Chapter 1 : The first meeting **

Somewhere in Germany, a certain albino downed another shot of the country's finest. Turning to his rather uptight brother, a smirk plastered on his reddened face, the silverette slapped down the empty glass.

"Yo! West!" Ludwig cringed at the old nickname. Raising a hand to rub his temple, the blond nodded in response, wanting nothing but to leave the pub - to go home and get paper work done, but he was stuck here, in order to watch over the drunken mess of a brother.

"See that kid ova there?" Gilbert asked, pointing to another resident of the bar, moving across the dance floor with a bottle of beer in his grip. Ludwig nodded for a second time, folowing his brother's finger with slight interest.

"Yes? And... is he a friend of your's buder?" The German inquired, his eyebrow raised. He had to admit, his brother had a good eye.

Shaking his head, and slapping another shot down onto the counter, the drunkard shook his head. He slapped his brother across the back, a toothy grin on his face.

"Nah- thats that Arthur weirdo's rela-cousa-bro or some...fing. Alfred - or was it... uh...," the drunk tried to jog his memory, failing epicaly. "Um... whateva- all I know is... 'm bout - gon' sex 'm."

With that, Gilbert stood woosily from his seat, not giving the younger any time for protest. Not that he'd care anyway, he'd just shut him out from hearing.

Making his way toward the afore mentioned male was a slightly difficult task, testing the silverette's patience as he pushed past groping bodies and drunken lover's french kissing as if they were ready to take each other on the dancefloor then and there.

"Get outta meh way! Gah! Not awesome!" : The Prussian had been run into by two late teenagers rushing across the floor, upon coming toward his desired partner.

The boy laughed lightly as he watched an albino stagger toward him. He seemed a bit older than he was, but incredably handsome none-the less.

Blushing a dark pink, Cody brushed himself off, checking his outfit to make sure he was looking good enough for flirting. He wasn't too good with people socialy, and mentaly sighing, the younger figured he must look extremly out of place with his Zealand style clothes.

That, or the man walking toward him was a type under cover German police here to chastice him. Cody had to admit that he looked younger than actualy was, and scolded himself for not learning more about the country before flying over. He may have looked under aged to be in a bar, with men who were much older and burlier looking than him.

Being only 16, Cody turned on his heel before the silverette got too close, realizing he knew nothing about the country, and that being locked up here, would not be any good at all.

"Hey - wait! Kid- Uh - Cody!"Gilbert called to the mysterious boy, getting extremely irritated at the enormous crowd that was shoving him to and fro with the rythymm of thier intamite moves. Damn it. At least he could recall his name, the drunen memory loss wearing off slightly.

It was _not _awesome, having to nearly throw people out of his path trying to get to the sexy other, having to shout at him to wait. Damn that little sheep ran fast, not even turning around to see what Gilbert wanted, as he disapeared past dancers, slipping his way in between bodies and out the door.

Cussing with impatience, Gilbert followed the boy's fine arse out the door, chancing a last glimpse at his brother across the room. Well, at least he seemed to have wound down, Gil thought with a barely muffled laugh. He ran after the desired boy as soon as he spotted him, no longer paying attention to his now drunk off his arse brother.

"Hey! Hey! Cody!" The chasing had done well to sober the Prussian up, and, panting, he had finaly caught up with the boy, reaching up to grab his coat.

Cody nearly screamed when he turned around, caught by suprise at the sudden grip. He waited until the man had caught his breath, thinking up a million and one possible escape routes, but, sighing, remembered he didn't even know this place as well as he had a few years back.

Stuttering and slurring a little, Cody wondered if he could get away with playing lost, or acting as though he had only been in the bar for a phone - how had this strange man known him anyway, the only man with silver hair he knew was-

"Kid - Y- you're that kid, Arthur Kirkland's cousin or something right? Cody?" Gilbert adressed. He seemed to have caught his breath, and smiled widely at the boy before him, his purplish eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

At that moment, Cody felt his face light up with suprise and recongnition - not to mention immense relief.

"Yeah - Cody. You're the funny chap who would gag at his cooking. I 'member you and Jake would always do silly things behind his back." Cody giggled- 'silly things behind his back' had most deffinetly been an understatement, as the older would visit with his brother to play pranks on him in front of everyone, costantly set on mortifying the Brit.

Gilbert couldn't help but think a little... inaproprietly as the smaller laughed that shy laugh, still a little pink from the cold and the beer, those emarald green eyes sparkling in the light.

Resisting the urge to throw the boy over his shoulder and take him home the and there, Gilbert laughed back, the younger clearly unaware of the current bulge in his pants.

"Yeah - was - was me." He said, for lack of anything else to say. Peering around awkwardly for a second, the silverette rubbed the side of his head, trying to think of anything to say, to keep this marvel with him, talking to him, smiling that sexy smile, his cream hands held innocently behind his back.

"Well.. er - it was nice seeing you mate. I'm actually here to live with Jake for a while, till my home gets in order in New Zealand. I- I'll see you tomorow maybe?"

Gilbert shook himself out of his thoughts, turning to the speaker, who was lookign down with a slight blush, his holding out his hand for a shake. Mein Gott that was so cute.

"Ah! You don't have to. You can come to my awesome house, you're practicaly family!"

Cody seemed to be calculating it in his head before another smile broke out on his face. This was the same Gilbert that would always teach him to 'be awesome' when he was younger, who'd share his wurst, and back Arthur off whenever he had started telling scary stories.

He could see Jake anytime, as he'd be living with him until they could fix his house, and besides, he _realy _wanted to see Ludwig again, too, after four years of seperation.

Reaching into his pocket, the boy grabbed his cellphone, and texted his elder brother, saying he'd be staying at Gilbert's. Jake would eventualy get the message, whenever he finished chatting with Arthur long distance, and would be excited to hear that Cody had met the old family pal again.

Smiling, Cody put his cell away and turned to his host, a warm smile on his face.

"Which way to your house mate?"

**A/N: Okie - Arthur's family had been living in Germany for a short time, and his parent's adopted two brothers from New Zea and Aust. So, they grew up together, and met Lud and Gil who they became childhood buddies with. Arthur and co had been in Ger for work reasons, and later moved back to England, but put Zea and Aust to a German foster home, much to Arthur's brotherly saddness ): Then, Aust got adopted by German's, while his bro got seperated by Zealander's who decided theyd bring him back home. But then, there was an earth quake, and by then, Aust was grown up, and invited Zea to live with him, as he no longer had a home. And his parents died. Aust is old enough to take care of himself leagaly now though, which is why he has his own home.**

**Drinking age in Germany : 16 for beer and such **

**Drinking in Zea kun: 18**


	2. Lemony goodness

**A/N: Hows bout a little German speakn' now? Thanks google tanslate, you bastard. *Wishes I knew German* I no own Hetalia**

**Chapter 2: The drive home, and get to the lemon already! (Can do) **

After leaving Germany a message and shutting off his phone, Gilbert grabbed the younger's hand, leading him in the direction of his car.

Gilbert, however seemed to have underestimated exactly how tired and oh so friendly the younger was, as he leaned over the elder's arm for support, blinking his eyes dimly.

"Uh - you tired? Here, I parked a little off, jump on my back."

Cody, his bright green eyes reflecting the silver of Gilbert's hair just nodded, before reaching up and lifting himself onto his back. He smiled a bit, and snuggled into the other's soft jacket, before dozing off, Gilbert's steady movements lulling him into a deep sleep.

Gilbert frowned slightly as he realized his little sheep had fallen asleep. It looked like he'd have to fix this problem all by himself, but... maybe he could convince the younger to help him when they got him, if he could wake him that is.

Gilbert gently lifted Cody into the back seat where he could lay out fully, and made sure to drive carefully as not to stir the younger from his sleep or have him roll off the seat.

"Mmm..."

Gilbert looked in his mirror toward the source of the sudden noise, his boner coming back full force as he did. Had Cody always slept like that, his mouth slightly open, those silver blond locks of hair spread like a halo under him...

Gilbert licked his lips, forcing himself to focus more on the road, as another moan exscaped the smaller's wet lips. The silverette gulped, the beer had already been getting to him, and now this. Why, oh why did the other have to have fallen asleep?

Gilbert nearly swerved off the road as said boy bit his lip in his sleep, another groan pushing past those bright lips. The Prussian let himself groan with wanting as focused again on the road, shaking himself mentaly by the shoulders.

_"__Warten, bis du zu Hause bist, nur noch eine Weile warten..."_

Just until he got home... no - he'd probably have to wait until they could re-establish their relationship, until they could get to know each other well again. After all, four years was a considerably long -

Cody moaned again, this time opening his eyes a little, half awake.

Gilbert cursed himself for being so stupid, something not awesome, and hit the gas. Screw waiting.

Gilbert thunked the slightly dazed other onto his bed, their lips meeting for a second time. The decision to do this had been quick and easy to make for the silverete, and even easier to comply for the horny 16 year old under him.

Cody moaned into their kiss. Gilbert tasted of beer, his tounge letting its way into his mouth, rubbing the two organs together in a ragged rythymm.

"You sure you want to go all the way? Once I start, I won't be able to stop." Gilbert asked, disconeting for air practicaly ripping the smaller's clothes off, the damned articals keeping him from seeing that creamy slighly tanned form underneath.

"J- just hurry already. Do it raue."

That was all Cody had to say before the Prussian discarded the rest of his clothing, tossing his and his own to an unknown corner of the room.

Gilbert leaned over, letting their lips meet, biting at his tongue as the two rubbed lower regions, the friction causing Cody to cry out with want, those perfect little legs quivering from the touch.

Smirking, Gilbert switched positions, letting his partner kneel in front of him, the Prussian's hard on in his face.

Knowing what to do, the smaller cut off the distance between the two, at first gently sucking, then licking at the extensive member, biting lightly and leaving kisses along the sensitive skin.

"Schneller - s-stop teasing... I want you to stick it all in your mouth." The elder rasped inbetween moans, Cody's arse sticking up so sexily as he swallowed him. He wanted to mess this kid up, have him coming back for more, make him scream to the heavens.

Obliging, Cody stuck the wet member further into his mouth, pulling back and slurping as deep as the large dick would allow him. He placed his left hand on Gilbert's leg, using his other to massage his own growth.

Gilbert bucked into the younger's mouth, trying to keep his eyes open to watch that sexy ende touching himself. He felt about ready to come, but didn't have time to warn the other before the younger suddenly moaned around his cock, having met his own completion.

Gilbert snatched at Cody's hair, wanting more of the younger, as vibrations sounded around his penis, sending shivers down his spine as he felt himself come, his eyes squeezed shut.

Coming down from the completion, Gilbert finaly openened his eyes again to see Cody choking slightly and licking as best he could the cum from around his lips and hands. Panting slightly, the boy used his tongue to lick the remaining substance from around Gil's dick.

"Les goûts ... le meilleur ..."

he complamented, before Gilbert was over him again.

Gilbert had never realy been one for French - and he realy had never thought anyone who liked that Arthur freak would be any good, but the silverette ended up boring down on thhe younger, that sexy voice finding a place in his memory forever.

He wanted nothing but to take him now,tear him up and have him begging for more sex with his awesome self, and he emphasized this by hitching the cream colored boy's legs up until they were up to his waist.

Nibbling on Cody's ear, and down to his neck, leaving a bright red hickie on the perfect skin, the Prussian fumbled on the dresser with his right hand, until it came in contact with the familiar object of choice.

Looking up at his lover with a glazed expression, Cody felt his ears go red at the sight of what the Prussian had in his hand. Gulping, he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for what he knew would be painful.

He could tell this was going to be rough, the oncoming sex making him hard, but lightly embarrassed at the prospect.

Confirming the younger's thoughts as though reading his mind, Gilbert leaned forward, blowing into his ear, his hand tracing circles down his hip. He bit the smaller's nipples, suckling on the bright pink ball of flesh before releasing and blowing on the wet spot, much to Cody's arousal.

"Its too late to back out now, little one."

Cody whimpered as two fingers at a time, cool and sticky, found their way into his virgin hole.

"Ngh... feels weird, G- Gilbert! H-huuurtss!"

"Relax, I'm only strecthing- It'll feel better in a little while."

Nodding, Cody relaxed a little at those words, eager for pleasure. For a while, Gilbert stretched him in a scissoring motion, squelching the inside and scraping along the lining of his walls.

The boy shivered with pleasure as the pain slowly faded away, and a third finger was added, the movement increasing, faster and rougher as Gilbert teased his nipples with the edge of his teeth and tounge.

Upon adding a fourth finger, Cody screamed out loud, his hips bucking forward at the elder's touch.

"Ah! Gilbert! There! There! M-m-more there! Pleeasse!"

Said man smirked - looks like he had found that one spot, the spot that would help him to get the boy coming back for more. Detaching his fingers from inside the other's his nails scraping one last time against the anul lining, Gilbert stalked out of the room, much to Cody's disapointment.

He certainly didn't like making the kid wait, but, if he could find what he needed quickly, he'd be able to make things alot more... _fun. _

"Kessesse..."

In the other room, Cody felt himself calming down a little, though couldn't help but sigh in disapointment that his lover left him alone leaving the door open a slight crack.

Rubbing a little bit of stray cum of his face and licking it, the boy went to another problem.

The ghost of Gilbert's touch had left him hard and wanting, and with the elder man having left, Cody was left to work out his own weeping erection.

Gilbert found what he needed as quickly as possible, taking as many things as would fit in his arms. Gott he couldn't wait to get back to his little sheep, and he hurried back toward the room, an arm full of items and a head full of ideas.

Cody shook, the memory of his lovers touch fresh in his mind, as he gently began fondling himself, moving his fist up and down over his aching lenght.

Seeking more pleasure, the boy bent over to retrieve the jacket Gilbert had thrown to a corner of the room, wrapping the manly smelling material around himself, snuggling once again into the fabric that had made him feel so horny, and at the same time, so at peace.

Just as he was about to come, the boy's lover strolled in, an armful of toys cradled his strong arms. Eyes wide, Cody stared as Gilbert moved in, droppin the toys on a nearby dresser.

Cody's face went red. Not only was it his first time, but even during masterbation, the 16 year old had never touched a sex toy, the prospect turning him on slightly, as he watched his lover ease seductively toward him.

Folowing the elder's example, Cody licked his lips, trying to look as sexy as possible. His brain was going wild by the time Gilbert had reached him.

The elder lay a pale hand on Cody's thigh, a some what sadistic grin on his face that sent chills down the blonde's spine.

"Looks fun."

Gilbert turned away, another wicked smile on his face. When he turned around, in his grip was a leather belt, the one he had been wearing previous to their ... shinanigans.

"I'm gonna show your little virgin arse how we do it Germany."

Cody squeaked in reply, biting the egdge Gilbert's jacket in anticipation.

"I'm ready. D- don't hold back."

Gilbert grabbed his lover's arms, using skilled hands to wrap the leather belt around both of Kirkland's hands. He tied the end to the bed post, so that the younger's arms were above his head, and was inable to move.

The jacket was again thrown to another corner in the room.

Swallowing, Cody moaned as the leather was tightened around his wrists. Just enough that he didn't lose his circulation, he noted, but just tight enough to leave him imobalized.

Cody smirked sexily, straining mockingly against the leather binds.

"Ah - so this is what you like? Hmm?"

Cody rubbed his legs together, still not completed from the time Gilbert had left.

Gilbert reached for the dresser, removing a penis ring from it.

"Wh-whats that?" The younger asked, having gained interest at the shiny material. He squirmed a little at the feel as Gilbert placed the material around his dick with his mouth.

Licking at the cold metal and warm flesh, Gilbert lifted his head up to gaze eye to eye at the blonde.

"Its a toy - and from now own, call me sir or 'Mr. Gilbert.'"

The silverete seemed to have let something loose inside himself: One could tell from the way his purplish red eyes glinted in the light of the room, his face now as expressionless as he could make it.

Cody nodded a little, playing along. He could tell Gilbert wanted to do this desperetly, tell that this was going to be the first and best sex he'd have in his life, and that Gilbert was aching to be the one and only in control.

And he accepted that.

"Yes, Gilbert - _sir."_ The younger put emphasis on the 'sir' by rubbing a creame leg against the other's body, the contact making the older of the two blush despite himself.

"Right. Now, heres the reward from my awesome self."

The blonde screamed out the other's name with shock, his head hitting lightly against the bed post as he tilted it back.

Gilbert's large cock barely fit, and the stretching had not helped as much as he thought it would. Shaking with pain, Cody felt tears coming on as he begged the older to slow his pace, at least wait until the pain went away to start moving again.

"Nein - why should I stop. Do you remember what I said?"

Shaking a little, though the pain had died down a bit, the younger nodded.

"M- m - Mr. Gilbert -s- sir, please stop, it hurts..."

A little reluctantly, Gilbert slowed his pace before coming to a complete stop. He kissed the tears from the blond's cheeks, letting his hand trace his body down to the chest, resting for a moment to brush against a perked nipple, and finaly resting on the boy's lower stomach.

Living in the different environments of Australia and Germany had apperently did the boy good as he was perfectly thin, his skin smooth and lightly tanned. He was of course in good shape, and , recalling how fast the boy had run away from him in the begining, Gilbert wondered if he was still into the things he did as a kid, water polo, soccer, and all that.

Well, the albino though, he'd just have to ask the younger later under different circumstances - but for now...

"You ready for me to move yet, little sheep?" he inquired huskly.

"Y- yeah... I'm ready," Cody smiled a little through his tears. "M- , sir."

Placing his hands on either side of the younger, Gilbert shifted forward, as far in as he could go into the younger's warm entrance.

"Gott so tight..." he mumbled as his penis was held in a iron grip. He rubbed the smaller's stomach a little, whispering for him to relax.

"Ngh- can't..."

Gilbert sighed. He didn't want to hurt the boy but-

"I'm sorry - I can't realy wait for you to adjust..."

Gilbert shifted position inside the boy, pounding deeper and deeper with every thrust. Cody called his name again and again, tears of pleasure and light pain falling from those jewl green eyes.

Gilbert was losing himself, that much he knew, but he was set on making this the best sex the boy would ever have, set on claining the younger as his own.

By now, Cody was struggling widly against his restraints, the leather only getting tighter around those thin wrists. For lack of anything to hold onto, the boy took to squeezing his fists open and closed, his nails cutting into the palm of his hands.

Gilbert leaned in as far as he could go inside the tight entrance, his hands now being used to keep his partner's arms against the wall, leather falling apart as their wild movements caused the material to strain.

"Ungh - f- faster, master, faster!"

Gilbert felt himself nearing completion at the request. 'Master' had not been on the list, but there was no way he was complaining about something _this _cute.

Moving faster, Gilbert let out his load, as he came in contact with the blonde's prostate. Cody screamed out the Prussian's name, begging for more.

"Why- I - I can't come!"

Laughing to himself, the red eyed male congradulated himself on thinking to bring this specific toy.

"Cock ring... you're not coming till you beg."

Cody panted sharply, pained at not being able to come yet, as Gilbert continued to hit that spot. Mon duie, that felt so good, the way Gilbert had made him cry out, making sure to hit the spot every time.

Cody felt his legs shaking, reducing to nothing more than pudding in the elder's hands. His eyes rolled back, and he didn't even care that the back of his head was bumping against the bed, the pain of wood against skull only slight compared to the empicable feeling of pleasure surrounding the younger's entire being.

He moaned, the 'smack smack' of skin against skin, and 'thump thump' of his head against the post combining to make the most wonderful music, the two's panting and moanings of pleasure only adding to the symphany of love making.

"Mmm! Yes - Gilbert! Gilbert! Faster! Please I want to come, please!"

Cody bucked forward as best he could to prove his want, slightly disapointed that the other could only go so far into him. He wanted more of Gilbert, to reach out and touch him, to leave bloody hickeys and gentle kisses along his pale skin.

"What did you say, little sheep?" Gilbert panted in between thrusts. He placed one hand on the younger's stomach to keep him from moving : His other hand kept Cody's arms securely in place over his head.

"AH! I - said, I want to come Mr. Gilbert, I want to touch you!"

Smirking, Gilbert removed his hand from the other's waist and removed the cock ring.

Fulfilling the younger's wishes, Gilbert pounded into Codey's prostate, kissing the other fully, as they both came in unison.

Smiling into the kiss, Cody allowed the silver haired Prussian to dance with his tounge inside his wet cavern. Gilbert's hand had since released his arms and were kept busy stroking his blond hair.

Cody laughed tiredly as the older man let his fingers trail from the soft blond locks toward his cheek, now flushed from the exersion.

"Ready for more?" Gilbert asked nervously; he didn't want to over excert the boy, but seeing him laying there, all flushed and glossy eyed, the Prussian couldn't help getting excited again. Was the boy's own fault anyway, for wearing that cute expression - and besides, he'd be alot gentler this time.

Cody gulped inwardly. "Yes - sir!" he added.

Snickering and untying the belt that held his partner's hands together, the albino felt himself thinking about how little the boy had actually changed, since he was twelve.

"You don't have to say that anymore, mein leibe...(not unless you want to ) but I'll be a little more careful now."

Cody grinned widely. Gilbert was still the same brother figure he had gotten used to since he had been sent to that foster care in Germany. Always loud, in charge, and there to cheer him up.

Gilbert let out an (un awesome) 'oof' as the 16 year old crashed into him, now free of his bindings. Cody hugged him close, recieving a hesitant pat on the head from the older.

Gilbert was turning slightly red at the sudden affection but quickly recovered.

"Cow boy position seems to be fine." The Prussian whispered.

With that, he pulled Cody higher onto his body, so that the boy was sitting a little above Gilbert's throbbing member, their faces close together- violet red swallowing bright green.

"You know what to do right? It'll go in a little deeper this time got it?"

With a determined face, Cody nodded sharply. He had spoken to Arthur's other foster brother, Alfred once upon the Kirkland's rare visits to New Zealand and Germany.

The boy had been about his age when he explained, how in his country, 'Cow boy style' was becoming more and more popular. Alfred seemed to be full of dirty jokes at that age, about 14, and now that Cody was no longer a virgin, he'd be able to join in, able to understand the different lingo the American seemed so interested in.

Positioning himself over his practical brother's lenght, Cody wrinkled his nose slightly at loud squelch that filled the room when he pressed down.

He wanted to ask where to put his hands, and whether it would be dangerous or not to have so much come in his insides- but he remained quiet, not wanting to seem like a noob in front of his child hood freind.

Skin touched skin, Cody's back against the Prussian's knees, and for lack of anywhere else to put them, cream hands against pale chest.

Gilbert moved his own hands so that they were holding tight to the younger's waist.

"Move your hands a little further down, toward my stomach."

Cody obliged, biting his lip a little, as Gilbert's knees went down, leaving him 'alone'.

He hoped he didn't seem like too much of an idiot, his lack of experience probably making things terrible for the older beneath him.

"Shh, sheep - don't worry, you're doing well, don't worry." Gilbert reassured.

It wasn't as if Gilbert could read his mind, he could just tell what he had been thinking in the way he fumbled for a place to put his hands, turning red, and, (even though Cody hadn't noticed it himself) he had let a few tears stream down his face and down to his perked nipples, shiviring lightly as the wet tear made contact with the flesh.

Blonde hair falling into his eyes, the boy lifted up a little. Right - it felt weirder than the first time; but he was adjusting quickly.

Gilbert helped the younger by moving his hips forward, gentle slaps filling the room.

Cody lifted himself up and down in a steady but clumsy rythymm. He tilted his head back. The albino felt so good inside him, running in and out smoothly from the lube and come.

After a while, Kirkland adjusted more to the odd motions, moving forward just slightly whenever Gilbert thrusted, the rocking motion causing him to slip out.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled. Readjusting himself, Gilbert entered again.

Gilbert continued the rocking motion, and his partner moaned out, hiding his bright red face in his hands. The smaller had been stretched to perfection, the large cock now slipping almost all the way in.

"Please - mon deui, I wan't to come again...mmm..."

Cody trailed off uncertainly. He certainly didn't want to sound selfish but... the boy was reasured by his elder as the silverete switched positions yet again.

"Oh! This is -"

"Doggy style." The Prussian gruffly finished.

He entered, seeing no need for warning, that extremely adorable voice ringing in his ears. Despite the sex, Cody was still incredibly tight, the feeling threating to bring him over the edge.

But no. Gilbert was to relax the pace; despite what Cody said, the boy would most likely be in extreme pain in the morning. He didn't want to break his little sheep.

Cody moaned, his arms his only support as wave after wave of pleasure sent shivers down his body.

Gilbert quickened by a small amount, slapping Cody's fine arse before resting both hands on the other's sides.

"Ngh there Gilbert there!" Cody gasped in between moans.

Responing immidietly the Prussian used skillful hands to rub the younger's thighs, sending goosebumps in his wake.

Cody felt his body heat with pleasure, as the sexy Prussian rubbed a pale hand along his thigh. He didn't even notice his legs and arms turning into salt.

He just loved the feeling of Gilbert inside him; by now, his arms had lost all means of supporting him, and his face was breathing into the blanket, his moans now muffled in the material.

He bit the cloth as Gilbert slapped his back side again, muttering a few things in German before squeezing the already weak teenager's perked nipples.

"Gi- Gilbert - I can - I - c-c-c-"

Cody squeazed his eyes shut. Tears of pleasure were flowing freely and he never finished his sentence, to weak with pleasure to think clearly anyway.

He screamed Gilbert's name a final time as he felt his load being released.

"Coming without me huh? Not so awesome, but I'll let you off on warning this time."

Cody smiled into the sheets, gasping for air. He was ready to accept any 'punishment' Gilbert handed him, and he told the other this upon turning around.

The two gazed into each other's eyes for a bit before Cody mentioned a shower.

"I- I'm a little tired... I mean - I can take more I just -!"

The flustered boy was interrupted by a kiss from his lover.

" Neine, little sheep, we can play more tomorrow. For now, we'll clean you up and sleep."

Cody, who already felt exhaustion sweeping over him mumbled a reply before stepping clumsily off the bed.

"Uh - um - are you...?"

Gilbert snickered.

"Kessesse - well, since you insist, I have no choice but to bathe with you!"

Cody's face lit up, a toothy grin spreading from ear to ear as the elder lifted him easily off his feet. The two made their way to the bathroom, overcome with sheer bliss.

**A/N: *Le gasp* That was longer than I expected, sorry if its an inconvenience to anyone at all :P Ah, those two... (****Part two anyone?)**** Thanks to anon for this concept, I would have never - but those two make a good couple huh? Zea is speakn some French and German, cause Zea is multi ling. ****Sorry, but there will be more toys in part two.**


End file.
